


Early Meetings

by AMWaaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMWaaker/pseuds/AMWaaker
Summary: I only tagged Glenn in this very short piece or else it would ruin the whole story.  Glenn has a run in with a stranger on one of his early solo supply runs to Atlanta from the Quarry camp.





	

Glenn rushed between the alley ways dipping down when he could. He had not drawn the attention of the walkers congregating all over the streets, and was confident in his movements. This was his second run into Atlanta to get supplies for the quarry camp. Shane and Dale had sent him with a specific list, and he now had his backpack full of batteries and cooking fuel. 

He liked the fact that he went on the runs alone. He knew that if he had brought a group all hell would have broken loose. He also knew that the more runs he made that sooner or later her would be pressed into taking more of the group with him. That was not something he was looking forward to. It was better that he be on his own. He was faster than the rest and could get in and out without being seen.

He rounded the corner to the building with the fire ladder he always used to scope his situation out before leaving the city of the dead. Climbing quickly, it wasn't until he reached the top that he realized his usual final stopping point was not abandoned as per usual.

The baseball bat came down hard on his back, but his backpack had shielded the blow from being too painful. He lay on the ground on his back, hands up to defend against another blow. It didn't come.

“Sorry man – thought you were one of those Vato guys.” They've been doggin' my ass all day” the man said. From the looks of you, you're more Jackie Chan than a Vato.” The man held out a hand to help Glenn up.

“You gonna take my stuff – it's stuff we need at our camp” Glenn implored.

“Nah. Everybody's gotta get what they can now don't they” the man said. “I'm just up here trying to figure the best way outta here. I gotta head East and wanted to scope out the way”.

“I'm going north Glenn said, but I do know that you have four blocks of walkers going east. You could follow me north outta the city and cut over east at the overpass. I've been taking the same route regularly with no problems.”

“Sounds good” the man said. I gotta get back to my wife.

“Follow me then” said Glenn, “and no talking”.

The man followed Glenn out of the city. At the overpass before they parted, the man turned and shook Glenn's hand.

“Sorry Jackie Chan, I appreciate the help – I didn't get your name.”

“Glenn”

“I much appreciate your help Glenn. Gotta get my ass back to my wife.” He turned to go, waving to Glenn over his shoulder.

“You're welcome. I didn't catch your name either”.

“My name is Neegan.


End file.
